Orinoco Adventures
Disney and Sega's upcoming Video Game Spoof of the "Rayman Adventures" franchise. Cast *Rayman - Orinoco (The Wombles) *Globox - Wellington (The Wombles) *Barbara - Penelope Pitstop (Wacky Races) *Murfy - Sam Eagle (The Muppets) *Teensies - Oh (Home), Justin, Squidgy (Justin Time), and Ed, Edd, Eddy (Ed Edd 'n' Eddy) *Rabbids - The Muppets Characters *Toad - Darth Vader (Star Wars) *Minotaurs - Stormtroopers (Star Wars) Game and Movie Used: *Rayman Adventures (Skat Gaming Channel's Version) Soundtrack *Intro - Rayman Adventures *Main Menu - Rayman Adventures *The Sacred Tree - Rayman Adventures *Composing with Incrediballs! (musical base) - Rayman Adventures *The Lum King - Rayman Adventures (Programmes) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav (www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/saberfx_fergo.asp) SaberSounds.zip *lasrhit2.wav *lasrhit4.wav *lasrhit1.wav *lasrhit3.wav *SaberOn.wav *2 clash.wav *saber sequence 3.wav *LSwall01.wav *SlowSabr.wav *LSwall02.wav *fx5.wav *2 clash CK.wav *Spin 3.wav *Swing02.wav *Swing01.wav http://www.mediacollege.com/downloads/sound-effects/star-wars/lightsaber/ *lightsaber_03.wav *lightsaber_02.mp3 *lightsaber_01.wav (on http://www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/) soundslight.zip *lightsaberpulse.wav *ltsaberhit01.wav *ltsaberbodyhit01.wav *ltsaberon01.wav *ltsaberhit02.wav *ltsaberhit15.wav *ltsaberswing02.wav *ltsaberswing03.wav *ltsaberswing05.wav *ltsaberswing07.wav *ltsaberswing01.wav *ltsaberhit03.wav *ltsaberswing08.wav *ltsaberoff01.wav *ltsaberswingdbl01.wav tpmsaber1.zip *sabrswg2.wav *Hit01.wav *sabrhit3.wav *FastSabr.wav tpmsaber2.zip *sabrswg7.wav *sabroff1.wav *sabrswg4.wav *Hit03.wav forcesounds2.zip *forcethrow01.wav *forcelitning02.wav *forcegrip01.wav *forcejump01.wav *forcepull01.wav soundsblaster.zip *pistol-1.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Contacts/Autres%20sabres/ *LSbody01.wav *LSbody02.wav *LSsabr01.wav *LSsabr03.wav *LSsabr02.wav *LSrico01.wav *LSwall03.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Contacts/Lasers/ *LsHitSm2.wav *LsHitSm1.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/ *bounce1.mp3 *bounce2.mp3 *bounce3.mp3 *saber_catch.mp3 Voice Cast (English) *Orinoco as Rayman - Radar Overseer Hank (Jorge Loquendo V1) *Wellington as Globox - Microsoft Sam (Diego Loquendo V1) *Penelope Pitstop as Barbera - Lernout and Hauspie Michael (+10) (Carmen Loquendo V1) (+10) *Sam the Eagle as Murfy - Microsoft Mike (+10) (Carlos Loquendo V1) (+10) *Oh, Justin, Squidgy, Ed, Edd, and Eddy as The Teensies - Microsoft Mike (+10), Radar Overseer Reverend Blue Jeans, Radar Overseer Harvey Zilth, Radar Overseer Scotty, Robosoft 1, and Radar Overseer Hank (Robert Loquendo V1 (+10), Juan Loquendo V1 (-4.000), Juan Loquendo V1 (+4.000), Jorge Loquendo V1 (+4.000), Juan Loquendo V1, and Carlos Loquendo V1) *Muppets as Rabbids - Various Speakonia Voices (Various Loquendo Voices) *Stormtroopers as Minotaurs - Various Speakonia Voices (Various Loquendo Voices) *Narrator - Robosoft 1 (Carlos Loquendo V1) *and more Trivia *Orinoco will still have his two lightsabers, such as his first one in his right hand, being light blue, and carrying the lightsaber_03.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie, and his second one in his left hand, being light green, and carrying the ltsaberon01.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Wellington will be carrying a light green lightsaber, that will carry the lightsaber_02.mp3, lightsaberpulse.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Penelope Pitstop will be carrying two white lightsabers that will have the lightsaber_01.wav, SaberOn.wav, Saberftn.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, fx5.wav, and ltsaberoff01.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Oh, Justin, Squidgy, Ed, Edd, and Eddy will be carrying different colored lightsabers, that will carry the ltsaberon01.wav, SaberOn.wav, lightsaber_02.mp3, lightsaber_03.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, ltsaberoff01.wav, fx5.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *The bosses will be carrying lots of lightsabers, that will carry the ltsaberon01.wav, SaberOn.wav, lightsaber_02.mp3, lightsaber_03.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, ltsaberoff01.wav, fx5.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *The Speakonia Lernout and Hauspie voices, Microsoft voices, Robosoft voices, and Radar Overseer voices will say 'Glowbox' in the lines to correct the lines for Globox. Category:Disney and Sega